1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices embodied using a semiconductor constructed using silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device which loses data stored therein when power is cut off. Representative examples of volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device which retains data stored therein even when power is cut off. Representative examples nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory may be classified into NOR type and NAND type.